1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystalappliance, more paticularly to a display having variable density.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
Liquid crystals have been in use in a variety of displays for electrical appliance, in paticular for those requiring compact, energy efficient, such as display of micro computor, word processor, television or the like.
In such a display, a system which controls each picture element respectively is efficient. Prior to the invention, twisted nematic liquid crystal is employed for an A4 size display which contains 400 elements.times.200 elements controlled according to multiplex system. The display assembly, however, has responsibility to high frequency input only of the order of millisecond or less. Therefore the number of picture elements is limited to about 640.times.400 elements or the less. In practice, it is impossible to display grey tone which is indespensible for making a color display.